


Modicum of Happiness

by WarriorOmen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: BUT SOME DRAMA, Banter, Bathtub Sex, Bloodplay, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Scarplay, Shotgunning, Stupid agents doing stupid agent things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOmen/pseuds/WarriorOmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night isn't supposed to turn out like this. But maybe it's not so bad that it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modicum of Happiness

This wasn't how the evening was supposed to go. There were a few thousand ways that it could have gone,but this was absolutely not it. Yet when the bartender had been strangely absent for the last half hour, he'd gotten suspicious. Curious, he ventured away from the bar counter, slipping past the Staff Only door and plastering himself against the wall,listening to the sounds of someone being kicked roughly,continuously in the stomach, crouching on one knee with his gun raised towards the opening between the closet space and the half propped door, firing a single shot at the first person who came through it. His partner,hearing the racket, decided that he'd rather make a run for it.

With the money he'd stolen from the bar tender, naturally.

James let himself groan, jumping over the body of the man he'd shot, barely noticing that Silva, impatiently waiting for him to return to the table,had decided to follow. 

By the time Silva got to the same space, the most he saw of Bond was the back of his jacket flapping. Rolling his eyes,Silva muttered something that sounded a lot like 'workaholics' bending to inspect the two dead men.

Outside, James rolled himself over a car, thinking he should call M or some sort of authority before remembering that he was technically off duty tonight and had left his ear piece back in his flat. Possibly shoved in the top drawer of his dresser shoved under some pink spandex briefs. If Silva had decided he was bored and messed around in his place, again.

Seeing that he was leading this little chase, the suspect waited for a bus that was crossing the street,jumping onto the back of it. James sighed heavily running faster, jumping atop the roof of a taxi and leaping onto the same bus, punching the suspect hard in the face,the man falling backwards, hooking his legs onto the runs of the bike rack, flailing his arms. James leapt down and rolled onto the roof of a passing station wagon, tapping on the glass to apologize quickly to the driver and grabbing the suspect's flailing arms,yanking him down and onto the station wagon.

Across the street, Silva leaned up against a lamppost, crossing his arms over the strangely attractive pale blue suit and brightly patterned purple and brown dress shirt, yawning lightly. 'James do I have to remind you that the bar closes at two?” he intoned, calling across the street.

'A little busy here! Unless you wanted to help!” James called back,actively straddling the man and exchanging a few choice punches here and there from him, ducking backwards as far as he could to avoid a well executed punch to the jaw. Silva snorted, running a hand through his hair,staring to cross the street.  
'But then I'd get dirty. This suit is brand new you know”

Bond just sighed, gripping the suspect by the back of the neck and slamming him into the stop sign, watching as the man's face became bloodied by the broken nose he received, sinking to his knees and turning,head butting James knee.

Hissing, James kicked him to the ground, watching Silva step back a little as he pushed himself atop the man, grabbing his arms to pull them behind his back, glancing up at Silva.

'There's a pair of cuffs in my pocket, get them out'

“Is that the only thing I can get out while I'm over there?”

'Silva!'

“Yes, darling”. Silva moved behind James,reaching into his pocket for the cuffs and handing them to the blonde agent, moving back as he got the implements around the man's wrists, hoisting him to his feet, looking towards Silva.

'The police can have him. He's not important enough for us, just a bar robbery”

'Why did you even bother then?” Silva asked, glancing at the bloody man, who was twisting in his cuffs, trying to free himself. Tutting lighly,he motioned for James to put the man to the ground, putting his foot squarely in the center of his chest and holding him there, watching James call the police.

'I was there”

'This guys nothing. The police would have had him in no time'

James just shrugged, putting his phone back in his pocket and bending, pulling forth the bills from the man's pockets. 

'I didn't spring you from the glass so you could mock my methods'

“But they're just so much fun to mock”

James sighed, backing up when he saw the cop car approaching, calmly telling the officer the necessary information, Silva only letting his foot up when the officer made to grab him. They thanked James,if a little wearily and dragged him into the back of a car, driving out of sight. Bond sighed, wiping sweat of his brow.

'C'mon then, we've got two drinks waiting for us back at the counter' Laughing, Silva came up behind him,carding his hand through James sweaty hair.

“What is the point i n that? Bar tenders dead,and I left him a tip”

'How, you don't have any money'

Another chuckle, Silva pulling James' wallet from his own pocket. James sighed, grabbing the wallet back.

'I guess that means I left him a tip'

'Generous”

'Asshole”

Silva just grinned,wrapping an arm around Bond's waist that the feebly pushed off, only to lean right back into it.

'Come. You stink, go get cleaned up'

__

Too say that James Bond lived in a Bachelor Pad would be a completely unfair assessment of bachelors everywhere. The small sized but livable flat was decorated sparingly. White walls, black table that only sat two, dark black leather couch, coffee table that was strewn with papers, windows covered in dark silver curtains. Television in one corner, black leather chair. Stainless steel kitchen that only held enough food for a week (“I'm never home long enough'. Was the response Silva had gotten when inquiring about the lack of sustenance behind the cupboards) and a small entertainment center. 

Stepping through the door, Silva took Bond's jacket from his shoulders, ignoring the slight shove he got for his efforts. Nose scrunching,he whirled James around, deftly unbuttoning his shirt, squinting at the new bruises already forming.

'You have such a nice chest,and this is what you do to it' Making little tsking sounds, James leaned back,bracing himself against the counter.

'Nobody asked you”

'Nobody has too”

Rolling his eyes, James moved himself a little, reaching out for his favourite bottle of whiskey, protesting loudly when Silva snagged it from his hands, shaking his head and wagging a finger in front of Bond's eyes.

“Bath first. You stink to the heavens”

“Whiskey first'

'You'll get your whiskey,bathroom,now”

Throwing Silva a spectacular pout that should not belong on the face of a man his age, James pushed himself off of the counter,willing to do whatever Silva commanded while he held his most precious resource at bay. Walking the short few steps it took to get to his bathroom, deliberately leaving the door open as he did so. Facing the tub, he shucked himself out of the shirt,letting it fall carelessly to the ground before letting his hands fall to his waist.

Leaning against the counter, Silva paused in his movements, instead allowing for himself to enjoy the show that he was giving, pants sliding very easily over muscular legs, crouching near the tub,cat like. As much as Silva preferred the quieter style over James more adrenaline fueled life, he couldn't deny that it did wonders for the man's physique.

“You forgot something Bond' Silva called out, hearing James snort as he leaned over the rectangular shaped hard lined bathtub, adjusting the taps to a temperature he preferred.

'Now who's impatient?” he retorted, standing as the tub filled, propping one foot against the edge hooking a thumb at the waist line. “Hmm?”

Groaning, Silva picked up the bottle of whiskey and a glass from the counter, making his way into the grey and black bathroom, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him against his own body, running a hand deliberately through a cut that trailed down the left side of his torso, hearing James hiss slightly from the pressure.

“Oh,was I taking to long?” he asked, twisting his head back,only to have his own black tie wrap around his eyes. Silva chuckled, running his hand lower, over the briefs.

'Much to long' he agreed, dragging them off of James skin with his own hand, deliberately avoiding the interested rise he got from James' groin.

Huffing, James pushed himself forward, into air.

'Where the hell did you go?” he asked, rolling his hips from side to side, hearing Silva chuckle in his ear,guiding him into the warm water of the tub, helping him to sit so that his back was against the right side of the tub,at the very end, leaving plenty of room now.

'Don't move now, be a good boy' Silva instructed,tapping his fingers against James closed lips, letting out a pleased grunt when James opened his mouth,drawing the top of the digit in and sucking on it lightly. He let him do so for a few moments,appreciating the way he ran his tongue against the pad of it,pushing against it in soft pulses. 

Silva withdrew,feeling his skin heating under his own clothes, stepping back from the tub, he placed the whiskey bottle and the glass on the ledge, making short, efficient work of his own clothes, unlike Bond,he didn't have a body to boast about, and he was in no mood to take much time with it. Sooner it was covered by water,the better. Not that water did much to cover,of course,but the sentiment was nice.

Distracted,he didn't hear James rising out of the water, not until he felt the now wet arm snaking around his shoulders, holding him across the top of his chest,pulling him back a little and fitting his mouth to the pulse point just under Silva's ear,sucking lightly on the skin there.

He'd taken the tie off himself, shaking his head slightly.

'Tiago,you don't have to hide' Silva shivered, focusing entirely on the doorway, back rigid. 

“It's okay' James muttered, trailing a line down his collarbone, fixating on a single knot just below the the bone there, pushing against the twisted flesh with the flat of his tongue, laving over it affectionately.  
Silva still didn't move, sliding a hand to his own waist,leaning back into him slightly,trusting that he wouldn't fall. James pulled back, helping him to step into the tub bringing Silva forth onto his knees and sitting back on his own heels.

Maybe to anyone else,they'd understand why he was so self conscious. Beneath clothing, Silva's body was riddled with scars and knotted flesh. Non of them had healed properly,so they were jagged,lined. As though a child had gone over his body with crazy kids scissors and left him hanging there. Raoul stared at the water,biting down on his lower lip.

James climbed back in, blood from his own cut colouring the water red, tinting it, little waves forming and pooling as he moved and sat himself down, bringing Silva's hand to his own chest by the wrist,pushing it against the blood there, hissing when he forced Silva's fingers too dip inside and push, sinking into flesh.

Silva's eyes darkened, but he got the idea, starting at the top inside of the wound, he moved his fingers down and down, until they reached the bottom,soaking themselves with blood. 

'People with scars are survivors” James panted, drawing Silva closer, humming as he picked up the wrist, painting his own lips with the his blood, then moving them to Silva's chest,drawing a little pattern on them.

Silva glanced down, seeing the faint tinges of fresh blood against his knotted flesh, painting it. Making something new out of the old. 

It was, in it's own way. Beautiful. Promise. Like a signature.

'James..”

'Shh' Bond moved himself forward, until he was sat in Silva's lap, winding his sticky fingers through the long length of his hair, trailing down it, then back up again,messing the locks up until they were splayed in all directions. Silva moved and grabbed for the whiskey, pouring some into the glass and tipping James head back, drinking in the liquid himself. James looked ready to protest, before felling a firm hand under his chin, lips against his own, nipping as best as they could.

Opening his mouth under the gentle, but insistent push, James felt his sense invaded by the warmth of Silva's tongue against his own,followed by the spill of the whiskey. Just as strong and potent despite the mingled tastes. Richer,even. Emboldened, the quiet acceptance from the younger agent rejuvenated him,and Silva quickly took control of their movements, hands digging into James' side to keep him prone,tipping him back, moving away from his mouth and down his chest with his teeth, sucking on the top of a well defined pectoral before pulling away,licking his lips.

James stared back at him,eyes hazy.

'You're making a mess of the water' 

'The water might have to suffer just a bit longer then' Silva noted, picking up a small tube from the soap rack, wagging it in front of Bond's face again.

“James, you're not supposed to keep lube in the bathtub”  
“You can keep lube everywhere thank you very much. I'm still finding them, since someone decided that he'd replace all my socks with different kinds of it”

'I was quite proud of that thank you very much' Silva praised himself, patting James leg to get it up on the ledge, James complied,leaning back, arms out and hanging over the edges of the tub. 

'Well I'm glad someone was, in that case, tilting his head back to lean against the cool tiles,startling a little when he felt Silva invade his personal space,pushing in deliberately with one slick digit and curling, laying his forehead against the others.

'Do you really want to keep up this line of conversation right now Bond?” he asked,bracing his hand against his hip bone, pushing his fingers into the flesh, bringing himself closer when James hooked his right leg around his waist, adding a second and stretching him more; sighing in satisfaction at the groan his efforts drew forth.

“No..I can't say that I do. What do you plan to do about that,then?”

Silva chuckled darkly, withdrawing his hand and slotting his mouth over James again, seeking and finding the youngers and tangling, drinking in each others unique but addictive flavour. Pushing, he lifted James up higher, until they were both standing in the tub, James back against the wall of the cool tiles. Rolling his hips, Silva filled him slowly, swallowing the cry he got and basking in the sudden completely tightness that surrounded him, almost able to hear the thudding of their own heartbeats in the stillness of the bathroom.

Sweat rolled down Silva's neck, body straining with the effort of holding still. James opened his eyes,absorbing the strange,but not unpleasant sight of blood, sweat and water rolling over the scars,the twisting,winding flesh. How they were both heightened and beautified by the way his veins came to life under them. Wild under the surface of his skin. Moving his head down and up,he drew his earlobe into his mouth,sucking on it and gently shifting his hips against Silva's pelvis,letting him know that it was okay to move.

A growl met the bite, his arms tightening around Silva's back, teeth moving from the ear and down to his neck, gasping as he felt Silva withdrawing,only to push back in, feeling bereft and empty only to be filled a moment later. Heat rising and falling, his fingers digging harder into Silva's shoulders, legs tight against his lower thighs as he raised himself upwards slightly against the slick wall, meeting Silva in the middle,finding a rhythm with him. Like floating without even moving. Owned and possessed from the base of his own soul.

Reaching down, he freed a red tinged hand from Silva's shoulder, leaning and grabbing the empty whiskey glass, smashing it against the side of the tub. Glass fell and Silva paused his thrusts for a moment,staring at James with confused aquamarine eyes. Picking up a long shard of glass, he glanced back.

'Do you trust me?” rolling his hips,forcing Silva to start moving once more if they wanted to keep their balance. Silva did, grunting slightly with the effort, hissing as James clenched around him.

'Not in the slightest' 

Another grin, followed by a grunt from a particularly well timed push. 'Good, I thought not”

Carefully,very carefully,James slid himself down again,encouraging Silva to move faster,harder. Feeling light headed and dazed as he dragged the glass in a long line down Silva's neck, hearing Silva shudder and gasp in his ear, scared without admitting it.

'Shh shh shh. There there. That's it. There you go” James coaxed, dropping the bloodied glass to the ground and sealing his mouth against the new wound, his tongue finding the flow and swallowing it down, feeling Silva tremble,his thrusts more erratic and determined, nearly throwing James off balance as he worked hand between them. Sliding over James own neglected arousal while Bond finally pulled back from the new wound, head falling against Silva's shoulder as Silva thrusts quickened,finally sending him over the edge,groaning when Silva followed just seconds later, warmth coating his insides. 

Sighing in contentment, Silva finally released himself, kissing the slight groan of displeasure the action received from James and helping him to climb from the bathtub,avoiding the glass and slight trails of whiskey against the tiles. Wrapping and arm around his shoulders, guiding him from the messy bathroom and into the bedroom,both of them collapsing atop the burgundy comforter, mindless of the water and blood they were leaving on it.

Rolling, James half sprawled himself against Silva's chest, pushing his fingers over the drying blood and smiling softly.

“Why did you do that?” Silva asked, still trying to figure the gesture out.

James snorted, tucking his head under Silva's shoulders, huffing when an arm came up around his waist,holding him protectively.

'I dunno, you just..hate your scars so much,I figured I'd give you one that would leave good memories with it'

Silva blinked against the sudden warmth in his eyes, “I..”

James leaned up, kissing his cheeks,drying the salty tears with his lips.

'Go to sleep”

Maybe the evening turned out alright after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something fluffy, especially since I'm reaching the pinnacle in World on a Platter.
> 
> I don't quite know what happened here, this story literally ran away from me. Hope you all like it all the same!
> 
> Dedicated to Vaeltaa, it's her fault I ship this,and I blame everything on her. Love you! Evilthingyou
> 
> As always thanks for reading and sorry for the shoddy editing.


End file.
